


Affection

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, LudaRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: Please write a head cannon for leatherface with a really affectionate s/o





	Affection

\- Thomas never really grew up with a lot of physical affection growing up. Not that Luda didn’t try, but Thomas was just a very shy body who liked his own personal space.   
\- When you came into the Hewitts life, Luda was ever so happy because you were a very loving and affectionate person, the very thing she wanted for Thomas.   
She wanted him to be with someone who would be able to make him feel like he deserved love.  
\- He might push you away at first. He was so used to people only touching him to hurt him that he might see your outstretched hand as a threat and get aggressive. He would have to work hard on trusting you. Thomas would have to make conscious decisions when it came to you and your soft touch. He wanted it more than anything but found it hard to accept.   
\- Start soft and gentle. Running your fingers across his hand or resting your head on his shoulder if you’re sitting together. It’s the small steps that will allow Thomas to built the confidence he needed.   
\- Once you get to know Thomas and the way his body moves, you are really able to see how the slightest touch effects him. You run your fingers up his forearm and his whole body would stiffen and he would suck in a deep breath. If you do managed to intertwine your hands with his own, you can feel how hot his palms would get and how his other hand seems to shake.   
\- One thing Thomas realised very quickly is that he likes it when he can see the marks on his skin left by your lip stick. If you kiss the back of his hand and he can see the red lipstick marking where your lips touched his skin, he would nearly go crazy.   
\- Thomas likes it when you hide behind him. As twisted as it seemed, if you get a fright and instantly go to him, cuddling up against him or pressed your head against his back as if hiding, it will give him some sort of sense of power. No over you, but more like he can protect you.   
\- It was Luda who had advised you to move slow with Thomas, and you would follow her advice, especially after seeing such great improvements between you and the man. But he would be the first to break. He found himself craving your touch and affections, to the point that he wants nothing more than for you to run into his arms and pepper his cheeks with kisses. He would seek you out, taking your hand and pressing it against his own cheek so he can feel the soft skin of your palm.   
you would take it as a sign of his acceptance of your affection.   
\- From that moment on, you don’t have to worry about holding back or pushing him too far.   
\- The second he hears your footsteps padding down the stairs, he would drop any tools hes holding so you don’t injure yourself when you throw yourself into his arms.   
\- He may not be the best at returning your affections. He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable or angry with him, but he will try to mirror your love with his own.   
\- The only thing that can drag him away from his work is you. if you seductively trail your fingers up his spin and ask if he wants to join you for a shower, he will drop everything. Even if you ask him to come and cuddle with you while watching a movie, he will be there in a moment.   
\- He wants all your affections and love.


End file.
